The Other Side of Happiness
by P.Tankway
Summary: The setting is three years after the events of Full Metal Alchemist the Movie: The Conqueror of Shambala. Winry is left dealing with the absence of the Elric brothers and mostly a broken heart of losing Edward and what she can do to be with them once more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It seemed as if the carefree sounds of summer that floated in through the window of a small shop went unnoticed by a slender woman seated at a work desk, concentrating on several pieces of metal and wire in front of her. Her fingers worked steadily as she fitted several pieces together and worked a Phillips head into a screw. Her only other movements were a raised arm to her forehead every once in a while to wipe a few beads of sweat from the top of her brow. Shrieks of laughter rang out as a few of the neighborhood kids chased a ball, but the woman never looked up from her work. A mostly black dog with a metal prosthetic leg lay lazily under the window of the shop, his tail swaying ever so often at a troublesome fly.

A few moments later, the woman set the screwdriver to the side of her project and raised both arms into the air, enjoying a long stretch. Pushing away from the long desk, she walked slowly to the door and opened it, and leaned onto the door frame, looking out at the passersby and playing children in the streets.

"Hiya, Ms. Rockbell!" A small dusty haired brunet boy stood before her, holding a ball. His wide smile revealed a missing tooth in the front. The woman smiled back at the little boy and rustled his already wild hair.

"Hi, Thomas."

"Wanna play ball with us? We still need one more."

"I can't Thomas."

"Awwwww, you still workin' on your project?"

"Yep. And I'm almost done." An older woman walking nearby saw the woman in her doorway, waved her hand and spoke.

"Winry! Hello dear!"

"Hello, Mrs. Morrison!" Winry returned a wave and the little boy ran off.

"How's your grandmother dear?"

"She is doing fine. She still won't retire."

"Well, you know how she is." Mrs. Morrison stopped next to Winry in the doorway, a bag of groceries in her arms.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Morrison?"

"No, no dear. An old woman like me could use this extra exercise." She gave a small chuckle and Winry smiled warmly. The old woman peeked inside the small shop and at the work table. "Still working hard dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmm. You do such excellent work in this community with all your automail research. But a young beautiful girl like you should be out dating, you know? Before all the good ones are taken, huh?" Winry placed an arm behind her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Really, Mrs. Morrison, I'm much too busy to date anyone!"

"Nonsense, dear! I know that grandmother of yours would like to see a few little ones running about the house." The old woman narrowed an eye at her before smiling and heading off further down the street. She looked back at Winry again before completely leaving. "I hear of one particular young man that has taken a keen interest in a certain neighborhood mechanic!" Then she vanished around the corner in spite of Winry's blushing face.

Winry stepped back into the shop and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. The silence of the small room did nothing to calm the thoughts that were now swirling about the young woman's head. A number of boxes, blueprints and various metal parts the shape of human limbs were scattered about the four corners of the room. Winry left the door and proceed to head up a set of stairs where she entered a comfortable loft that sat above the workshop. Walking over to a window on a far wall near her bed, she peeked out before drawing the curtains closed and heading towards a closet, where she removed a large metal box and pulled it over to the bed where she sat, before dragging the box up and sitting it next to her. Her fingers smoothed across the intricate finish and a raised symbol that sat in the middle; a cross with a snake looped about. She seemed to hesitate a bit before proceeding with opening the box and staring at the contents inside.

Her hand slid across the glossy finish of an automail leg. A small piece of paper appeared to stick out from the sides of the box, which Winry removed to look at. It was a photograph, a picture with three individuals on it. All three of them smiling broadly and the cares of what the future was to hold not even a thought to them. The younger boy in the photo was seated on the grass, with the older children, a boy and a girl, standing side by side, with the girl's head on the boy's shoulders. Winry smiled, her eyes watering at the vision and a hand crept up to her lips to try and stifle the tiny sob that escaped.

"Al….Ed…." She hugged the photo closer to her, but the paper left her with an empty feeling. "Why did you both….why did you leave me? Didn't you know…how much I…I…?" Winry lay down on the bed, turning her back on the box and the contents inside. Warm tears flowed like a stream down her cheeks, lips and, chin. A large sob caught in her chest and she couldn't prevent its escape from her throat causing her to give in to her emotions and cry aloud.

The year was 1926. It had been three years since she had last seen the brothers. Before Edward had returned from the "other" world, his little brother Alphonse lived with her and her grandmother Pinako while continuing his quest to find Edward, whom he couldn't remember seeing since trying to transmute their dead mother so many years ago. He had come back, to that ancient underground city, during a strange invasion who Ed claimed had pressed through the gate that connected their world to another. She had seen the machines and technology with her own eyes as she did the only thing she could do for the brothers. The only thing she ever seemed she could do for him…she had brought him a new automail arm and leg to accommodate his growth spurt. Afterwards, the brothers went on to fight, eventually entering the gate and forever separating them from seeing Winry again.

The lingering summer sun was steadily retreating in the west, casting a dimming glowing within Winry's loft, matching her sorrowful spirit. She hated herself at times when she got like this, hoping that things would get better over the years, though it never did. The older she got, the more she had come to realize what she had lost. Her grandmother, understanding her granddaughter's loss, did all she could to console the child, but to no avail, finally convincing her to move to a neighboring city to continue her dreams as the best automail mechanic in the world, telling her that she never knew when _he _might show up and need them again. It was this lingering hope that Winry continued living and strengthening her craft, anticipating that one day the two brothers…that _he _would return from the other world for good and they could be together again.

She shifted on the bed, her thick blonde hair sweeping across her shoulder as she rose up a bit at the sound of a knock on the door below. Not even bothering to put on her shoes, she maneuvered around the huge box that still sat on the bed and made her way down the stairs and towards the door where the knocking continued.

"Hold on. I'm coming…" She pulled the door open and faced a pair of strong eyes. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?!"

"It's Colonel Hawkeye now. Hello Winry."

"What brings you by? How did you know that I was here?"

"Could we discuss this inside?"

"Oh! Yes! Please, come in." Winry stepped to the side as she watched the Colonel turn and nod to an attendant by a state car before walking inside the shop. "Please Colonel, let's go upstairs. It will be a lot more comfortable there." The two women walked the flight of stairs, Liza looking about the shop at the various parts and pieces laying around. Winry went straight to the kitchenette and put a pot of water on the stove. "Can I offer you some tea or coffee Colonel Hawkeye?"

"No, thank you." Liza sat her hat down on the small table and looked around the loft. It was of comfortable size, clean and in order, much different that what she saw down in the workshop below. She smiled at the young woman as she sat down at the table to join her, a coffee cup in her hands.

"So…Colonel, what brings you by?"

"There is a request for you in Central."

"A request for me? In Central? Why?"

"Actually, it was Brigadier General Mustang's idea and we all agree with him. We think you would be perfect for the job. It is, partially, created because of you."

"A job…because of me?"

"Yes, as the head of the Prosthetics Research department. It was created by the Brigadier General in memory of Full Metal and the astounding accomplishments he was able to do because of your work."

"Because of Ed….." Winry's head lowered and a few defiant tears swelled in the corner of her eyes and dropped into the contents of the cup below. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow as her face softened at what she had said. So it was true, the girl really hadn't gotten over the bothers' absence.

"Winry…"

"I'm sorry, Colonel Hawkeye….I can't. I can't take a job like that."

The Colonel watched the girl's downward face and she reached across the table and placed a hand on top of hers. "Winry, you are an astounding automail machinist. You skills, I hear, are second to none. Full Metal trusted only you with his automail and spoke only of your praises. I understand….I know that the Elrics are no longer apart of _this _world. But you are! If you are to continue their memory, what they meant to you, stopping your dreams is not the way to do it. This opportunity with the military, it would give you the national recognition you need in accomplishing your goals."

"I don't care about….! I don't care about being the best anymore….I just want..."

"Winry. The best way to honor the Elrics is to _live_." Winry looked into Liza'a eyes as she spoke those words. _Honor the Elrics?_ Winry felt a tuck at her heart, even as she heard their names mentioned. A job in Central? This could change so much for her. Maybe working in a facility dedicate in part to Edward would help her feel closer to him, like she was still able to do something for him. Liza Hawkeye stood up from the table and picked up her hat.

"Please, think about it and then give me a call at Central with your answer." She started for the stairs again, pausing briefly by the box that housed the exposed automail parts. Liza closed her eyes a moment before speaking with her back turned to the young woman.

"Did you make these for him?" Liza heard no reply from Winry and she resumed walking. "They're beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winry pulled the wooden door behind her tightly and inserted a key to lock it. The shop was dark inside and the windows were all boarded up. She placed a slender hand on the door a final time before turning around to face the street where a black town car sat and an attendant stood next to an open door. A small smile spread across her face as she stooped slightly to pick up the large metal box with the intricate symbol.

"Ma'am, let me get that bag." The attendant started but Winry put up a hand to stop him.

"That's ok. I've got this one." Winry turned slightly at the sudden call of her name and the sound of running feet.

"Ms. Rockbell! Ms. Rockbell! Where are you going? Are you leaving us?"

"Sorry boys. But I'm going to Central today."

"Awwwww, for good? Aww, no!"

Winry smiled and sat the metal box onto the concrete. She lightly touched the cheek of the nearest boy to her. "I will be back to visit sometimes. I promise." She winked at them before standing up again and taking the handle of the box. The wild haired brunet named Thomas grabbed the hem of her floral dress in which Winry stopped back to look at him.

"What's wrong, Thomas?"

"Ms. Rockbell! I...I love you, please don't go!" Tears were in the corners of the young boy's eyes, which quickly spilled over as he thrust himself onto her for a hug. Winry closed her eyes as she felt his tight embrace and she couldn't help but returned the favor. Stooping back down to his eye level, Winry's hand lifted to wipe the boy's eyes.

"Thomas. I promise, I'll come back to visit you. Don't cry."

"P-promise?"

"I promise." She stood up yet again and picked up the box. Looking around the neighborhood a final time, Winry heaved a sigh before shoving the heavy box inside the car and proceeded to step inside. Just then, Mrs. Morrison came rushing towards the car. Deeply out of breathe, the old woman spoke.

"Winry, dear! Leaving so soon?"

"Yes ma'am. Some important people in Central are expecting me."

"Ah, don't forget to meet a nice man in Central, dear! You're not getting any younger, remember?" Winry looked thoroughly embarrassed as the old woman burst into a cackle that left her in a coughing fit. Winry gave Mrs. Morrison a smile and raised her hand in a small wave.

"Goodbye, now."

"G'bye, Ms. Rockbell! 'Bye!"

"So long, dear! Visit sometimes!" Winry stepped inside the car and was soon gone.

* * *

The loud sound of screeching metal tires and releasing steam mingled with the hum of people talking or yelling as they exited the train that had arrived into Central's train station. Winry lugged the metal box down the steps leading off and wiped her brow. Riding the train, to her was always exhausting, but this time was different. She would be starting a new life. _A new life. _She thought as she scanned the platform for any military personnel that were supposed to be there to pick her up. She wasn't exactly sure who was designated to pick her up from the train station, but she knew it would be someone she would recognize, at least that's what Riza Hawkeye had told her when she had called last week to agree to the position. Winry scanned the area through the throngs of people, searching for any sign of familiarity.

"Winry? Winry Rockbell?" She turned her head slightly to the left.

"Lieutenant Fury! So you're here to pick me up?"

The dark-haired man pushed his wire-rimmed glasses higher onto his nose as he reached out to take Winry's box. He had moved so quickly that she didn't have much time to stop him.

"Really Lieutenant, you don't have to get that one."

"No-no, Ms. Rockbell, I've got it! Ugh! What's in here?" Fury strained out as he fought to pick the large box up. Winry began to wave her arms frantically as she tried to get him to put the box back down.

"Please, you don't have to get this one! I can handle it!"

"Non-sense! You are a lady! I-I can…handle…ugh….it!" Winry gave up and allowed the lieutenant to drag the box out of the station and into a military reserved car. As the door closed behind her, she looked out of the window and out onto the city. It had been years since she had last been to Central. After the Elrics disappeared, there was no real reason to visit any of the cities she once did. As the car pulled off, Winry's mind drifted to a far away thought…

_"Why won't you guys tell me what you are always doing with those books!"_

_"'Cause Winry, you wouldn't understand!"_

_"But you hardly have any time to play with me much anymore!"_

_"It's too bad! We don't have time for all that kid stuff! We're gonna be world famous alchemist! He-he!"_

_"The world's smallest!"_

_"WHAT! Winry!"_

_"Oh, brother! Please, calm down!"_

"Ms. Rockbell? Ms. Rockbell? We've arrived at Central Headquarters."

"Huh?" Winry was pulled away from her daydream. A single tear was rolling down her cheek which she promptly wiped away with the back of her hand. Fury looked concerned as he spoke softly.

"Are you…ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine Lieutenant Fury. Just…..it's nothing."

"O-ok…well, I'll have the driver take you things to your new apartment. After your meeting with Brigadier General Mustang, you'll get a tour of the new facilities where you'll be working." Fury's eyes softened as he looked at the young woman. He could remember the times that he had meet Winry, whenever she was in town to repair the Full Metal's arm. It was hard to see the obvious sadness in her eyes as she exited the car and looked up at the huge building, the large white banner with the strange blue griffin-like symbol in the center of it.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed softly as she started up the numerous stairs.

* * *

"So Ms. Rockbell, I hope everything is up to par. You'll be able to pick out any number of mechanics for your use. You'll start immediately. Any questions?"

"No."

"Then welcome to the military, Ms. Rockbell." The handsome man stood up from behind the desk to lean in and shake Winry's hand. In spite of the eye patch that hid his missing eye, Roy Mustang was a distinguished looking gentleman. After the boys had crossed the gate for the final time, it was said that Liza Hawkeye had used some very persuasive…negotiations to remind Mustang of his dreams for a better military and convinced him to return to Central, where the military was still in recovery after Führer King Bradley fell to Mustang after his discovery of being a homunculus. The absence of a leader left the military in deep disorder, but with renewed passion of his dream (and continued coaxing from Liza), Mustang was appointed to Brigadier General in the course of two years, despite some protests to Mustang from a few loyalists and what really happened to the führer.

Liza stood to the right of the Brigadier General, a tiny smile on her face. Winry returned the gestured and turned to leave the office. Mustang's voice rang out to her.

"Ms. Rockbell. I hope you can live up to your name. The Full Metal gave you a good recommendation."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Brother! You're home! How was your day at the University?"

"Ah, Al, all of this information and I can't get any closer to any of the things I really need!" A handsome blonde with unusual golden eyes and a frustrated look entered a small kitchen in a comely apartment house that was stationed above a small grocery below on the first floor. He pulled out a worn wooden chair and sat across from a younger boy that looked almost his identical, aside from shorter hair and his soft brown eyes. The younger boy shook his head and continued to read a large book that was in front of him on the table. Every so often, he would scribble a few notes down on a piece of paper. The older boy continued.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother! I should just quite while I'm ahead." The young man leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, his eyes closed.

"What about the books you checked out of the library? Didn't you find them useful?"

"Hm."

"You shouldn't lean like that in that chair, brother, you could hurt yourself." The older brother waved at the boy's scolding. "Besides, I thought that you said that your studies in Chemistry would further help your research with rockets. Isn't that what you were planning to do with a few of those papers you had found in Alphonse Heidrich's things?" He concluded, pointing to a stack of papers that lay clumsily on the far counter. Ed blew out an exasperated sigh.

"I wasn't stealing if that's what you think, I told you; we used to study rockets together. Besides, I didn't find anything I didn't already know, though I think I know of a way to improve on it. If I could just get to the right resources, that's all. I think I've burned all my bridges here in Germany three years ago, hehe." His laughter made him wobble uncontrollable a bit on the chair, and shooting a nasty look towards the giggling boy, he set it onto all four of its legs once more. He stood up and walked over to the small window overlooking the busy streets of a Frankfurt am Main's westside neighborhood by the port. It was a beautiful city, despite the pressing unrest following the First World War and the tensions and political movements that may prelude another. It had been three years since Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse sealed the gate in this world, preventing any more of the Thule Society from entering their old home dimension. That disaster forever separated them from ever seeing Amestris and the only surviving family they had left. They were forever separated from her…

Ed's sudden silence caused Al to look up from his homework and fall into his own thoughts. It saddened him when his brother got like this. He turned slightly in his chair and glanced over his shoulder. His brother seemed so much older these days, and it wasn't just the age difference. Although they were together once more, Edward at times seemed distant and…lonely.

"You miss her sometimes, don't you brother?"

"Wha-! I don't know what you're talking about, Al! Stop being weird."

"Do you think she misses us?" Ed was quiet once more as he let Alphonse's words swirl about his mind. He did miss her, it seemed even more so over the last year and a half. He often wondered how she looked since he had last seen her, brief as it was. She had taken special care to bring him new automail limbs after he had re-entered their world three years ago. She had never stopped caring about him, not even for a moment. He had wanted to say it then, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He was, as Al would say, hopeless.

"I don't know, Al. I would like to think…that she misses me as much as I do her…"

"What?"

Ed turned his expressionless eyes away from the window and faced his brother with a soft smile. "Nothing, Al. I'm sure she does." Alphonse couldn't help the huge smile that slowly spread across his face from his brother's words.

* * *

"That's five cents, young man." Ed dug around his trouser pockets until he came up with the proper coin. Handing the old man the Meissen coin with the printed five, Edward took the newspaper from the vendor and tucked it underneath his left arm, continuing his walk through the streets, weaving through the steady flow of pedestrians. It was a calm afternoon, but his conversation with Al the previous evening was still replaying heavily in Ed's mind.

Winry.

He could still remember the way she looked that day she meet with him in the underground city, lugging that huge box that housed his new automail limbs. Ed could still see the look of mixed emotions in her eyes; both of love and sadness it seemed. Ed followed a grey cobblestone path that lead to a beautiful park. Finding a bench, he sat down and opened his paper but his eyes didn't see any of the words. She was all he could think about lately. For so long, his only drive was correcting the wrong that he had brought upon his little brother, and once he had succeeded in returning Al to his original body, he felt that he had at least gave some sort of apology for his sins. He never anticipated what his actions were doing to Winry, or what those same actions were doing to him. A young couple walked by, hand in hand, crossed the wide field and sat down near the pond. Ed watched them as they sat closely and shared a few kisses. The scene made his face flush a bright red as he turned his head slightly to view the waves move lightly across the water a few feet away from the pair.

Ed stretched out his right arm and at the craftsmanship of the artificial limb.

"Nothing could compare to anything you made…even if it was all metal." He smiled at his arm as he held his hand up to the sunlight.

"_Edward….I was wondering when you'd show…"_

"_Winry!"_

"_Welcome home."_

…_Thanks."_

She'd been so happy to see him back then and admittedly he been just as happy. He could still feel her arms around him as she practically jumped into his lap. She was stunning; she had truly grown into her womanly figure, he couldn't help but notice. Unconsciously, Edward wrapped his arms about himself as he envisioned her touch, her smell. _When did I start to feel like this? I've known her my whole life! She's just…just a childhood friend… _He dropped his hands back into his lap and stared down at them. One real, the other…. _Just like our two hearts,_ Edward mused, _one full of the energy of love and the other one longs for familiarity of the other. Just two halves making one whole. _Ed sat back on the bench and ran both hands through his long hair, closing his eyes, and feeling the cool breeze on his face. The feeling made him raise a hand to his cheek, imagining the brush of Winry's cheek against his own. His eyes shot open in an instant.

He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good work, today, Ms. Rockbell."

"Thank you, Nathan. See you in the morning."

"Good night." The soft click of the door lock resounded as Winry gathered a few blueprints and manuals and prepared to leave the prosthetics lab. It had been three months since she had started work in the military and she was making heavy progress in her development with her experimentations with plastics and its durability. It had been a long day and she could not wait to return to her apartment and sleep.

Pulling the heavy door tightly behind her, she inserted her key and turned to leave. A faint tapping of heels surrounded her ears before a voice did.

"Winry? Winry Rockbell? Is that you?" Winry turned around and was confronted with a familiar face.

"Sheska? Hello, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" An excited smile spread across the face of a woman with messy brown hair. Her arms were loaded with several books as she struggled to use a hand to shove her glasses further back upon her nose. Winry watched her old acquaintance try to maintain her balance and quickly rushed to her side just as a few of the books crashed to the floor. As both women stooped to pick them up, an excited Sheska spoke.

"You have a military's uniform? Are you apart of the Central division now? When did you become apart of the military? What do you do here? I can't believe you're working here!"

"Whoa, slow down, Sheska." Winry could help but laugh a little at her frazzled friend as they both stood up again. They began walking towards the exit and were soon out into the cool evening air. The sun was beginning to set, casting a brilliant yellow glow as the women stopped a moment before continuing down the numerous steps.

"Yes, I am working within the military now. I've been here for about three months now. I am the head of the Prosthetics Research department. Can you believe that?"

"Wow, Winry. I'm so happy for you. Things have really changed for you. I can hardly believe you're apart of the military. And in Central, no less! Hey! Maybe we could commute together for work sometimes?"

"Sure." Winry smiled over at the young woman. She seemed really happy to see her, and Winry had to admit that it was just as good to see her.

"So where are you headed?"

"I was headed home."

"You should have dinner with me. I know this great place near Central Library."

"Are you only suggesting it because it's near the library?" Winry asked with a raised brow. Sheska jumped a bit, almost dropping her books again.

"Uh! Um...no only that! I wanted to catch up on old times...plus I have some reports to update that just happen to be at the library." Sheska mumbled nervously as Winry laughed loudly. Sheska looked a bit hurt as Winry fanned her hand at her in reassurance. With a smile she spoke.

"How about after dinner I go with you to the library to keep you company as you file those reports?"

"Sure!" she yelped as the books once more crashed upon the steps.

* * *

"So, prosthetic huh? I know you're great at that; you're a genius when it comes to automail! You're the best mechanic in all of Amestris!" Sheska smiled broadly as she placed a spoon in her mouth, enjoying the warm soup she had in a large bowl before her. Winry ate a piece of bread as she gave into a broad smile herself.

"Yea, I could hardly believe it when I got the offer myself. And to think! I almost turned it down."

"Wha-! Why would you do something like that?" Winry provided no response for a moment as she stared down at her own bowl of soup. She swirled the brown liquid around with her spoon as her mind drifted back. Sheska tilted her head a bit and laid her spoon back onto the table. 'Wait...it's not because...because of them, is it? You almost couldn't take the job because it had a lot to do with the Elrics?" Winry stopped stirring her soup and looked up at Sheska with surprisingly watery eyes. Sheska felt as if her heart had dropped as she watched her teary eyed friend.

"I felt...that I couldn't, you know? I felt like I could never come back here. That, even being in the places he's been...that it was never enough. I still felt cold...I was still..." Winry wrapped her arms around herself and looked out of the nearby window. The sun was completely gone now, and the night life was picking up around the area in a flourish of laughing and smiling couples and families out for a late dinner around the nearby bistros and cafés. A small hand on her shoulder startled her and she jumped a bit which made Sheska pull her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I didn't mean to...I didn't know that it still hurt so much." Winry raised a hand to stop her.

"It's ok, Sheska, really." She managed a weak smile, her eyes still damp at the corners. "Some days are harder than others. I know it's been three years; you'd think that I'd be used to them being gone...but...but...they were my family. It's not so easy. I know that Edward...he said that there was another world...remember those weird aircrafts that appeared in that underground place?"

"Who could forget?!" Sheska interrupt; suddenly remembering her thoughts of alien conspiracies.

"Yea, well, it's still hard for me to let go of them, even though I know that they are 'over there'...alive. I often wonder...are they happy? Is he thinking of me...?" Her voice trailed off as she patted Sheska's hand and in an instant, produced a gigantic smile. "Hey, how about we go to the library now?"

* * *

The library was quiet in the late night as the two women walked amongst rows of gigantic bookcases that housed a number of histories and works by a variety of authors; a few that had even served in the military. Sheska lead the way up a staircase and down a hallway, past two double doors where she was to file the reports that she had been lugging since leaving Central's main office. Winry looked around at the smaller bookcases that were filed mainly with different colored folders; watching Sheska search for specific ones and placing the appropriate papers in different ones. Winry had never really been throughout the library and was amazed at the amount of information that was kept in the building. She was so involved in her tour that she failed to her Sheska call her name.

"Winry!"

"Huh?"

"Come over here, I want to show you something!" Sheska motioned for her as she held open a door that lead to another room. The door was in the very back of the large room and lead to a smaller room that resembled a personal office. Winry walked towards the office and looked around at the floor to ceiling bookcases as she spun around taking in the arrangement of the room. Confused, she looked back towards the now nervous looking woman.

"Sheska, what is this room? Why did you want to show me this? This looks like someone's office." Winry pointed over to a beautiful cedar desk. Looking back over her shoulder, Sheska pulled the door closed, encasing them in darkness.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"Shhhh!" She heard Sheska chirp out as Winry sensed movement on her left. Her eyes strained in the darkness as she tried to make out Sheska's movements about the small office. Winry heard a sharp thud and a painful yelp as a small lamp clicked on a moment later. Sheska was rubbing her left thigh vigorously as she tried to recover from bumping into the table. Winry shook her head as she walked closer to her.

"So, what is-?"

"_Shhhh! Winry, please! We have to be quiet. This room is highly classified. If we get caught back here..." _Winry came closer to the nervous woman and leaned closer to her.

"_What is this place?"_

_"This is where the military keeps records of the really obscure and taboo from all over the world. A lot of records are never destroyed but are brought back here instead."_

_"How were we able to get back here? Wouldn't this place be guarded?"_

_"In a way, it is guarded. Well, at least it was at one point. Since the civil unrest calmed down, thanks to the Brigadier General, keeping this place under lock and key isn't a high priority anymore. It's basically forgotten. However, it's not to say that it isn't monitored. It'll still mean a dishonorable discharge and prison time for being back here." _Winry could feel the fear rising a bit within her as she urged Sheska on.

_"But why did you bring me back here!"_

_"I remembered something I came across a while back when you were telling me about being the head of the prosthetics department and the Elric brothers."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Well, did you know that it was their father who invented the concept and design for the automail we know today?"_

_"Their...father?Hohenheim?"_ Winry stood back from the talking girl, her hand smothering a gasp that was trying to escape from her lips. She had heard a few stories about him in a few rants from Edward, but nothing of real importance. She looked around the room once more as Sheska pulled her back down towards her.

_"Hohenheim was an enigma around here and Amestris_, _but he had a number of major contributions to the technological advancements here. His work however was recorded and kept here. I'm not real sure why...maybe it had a lot to do with his involvement with the taboos of alchemy. I wanted you to see it because maybe you could get a better understanding about the work you were doing and become a heck of a lot better, perhaps even get an idea for an entirely new design! And also...I thought that understanding his work...you could get a better understanding of who Edward is." _Winry sat up once more, but this time she walked over to a small chair that was against a wall and sat down with a thud. Studying the works of the prosthetics founder would be a once in a lifetime chance. And Winry was almost sure that this understanding would no doubt help her improve her own work. She looked over at Sheska, who was already in front of a bookcase, scanning a few shelves and pulling down a few folders.

_"Sheska. Thank you."_

_"No problem, any thing for a friend." _They both shared a smile and continued to looked for more scripts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sheska!"

"Ah! W-Winry! What are you-?"

"How about we walk home together this evening? You could come over for dinner?"

Big brown eyes blinked back repeatedly at the shining blues ones staring back at them. A broad smile was accompanying the pair, completing the very excited face of Winry Rockbell. A finger crept up towards glasses, pushing them further back onto her nose.

"Sure Winry. That sounds like fun. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'll see. I'll meet you on the main steps in a few. See ya!" Winry took off down the hall, leaving a very confused looking Sheska watching her fading back. It had been several weeks since Winry had received the secrete paper works of Hohenheim; Ed and Al's father; an enigmatic and highly respected alchemist, even beyond Amestris. Though his discoveries in automail technology were of high interest to Winry, it was his other abilities, his taboo work in alchemy that caused her to be in perkier moods lately.

"Ms. Rockbell! It's good to see you smiling today."

"Hello, Lieutenant Fury. Nice to see you!" Winry paused beside the entrance to her laboratory door. It was the end of the working day and she needed to grab a few blueprints before heading out and meeting Sheska.

"You're in a hurry."

"I'm meeting someone in a few minutes. I was just stopping by to gather some things to take home."

"Oh! Do you need any help?" Winry waved at the lieutenant as she started to turn the knob of the door.

"No no, lieutenant. I'm fine, really. It's just a few blueprints. Besides, you look very busy."

"Ah, just delivering some reports to Brigadier General Mustang. You know, there are heavy talks that say he will be inducted as fürher in as little as a few months."

"Really? Wow." Winry could hardly believe how far the former Colonel Mustang had come in such a small amount of time. After seeing the brothers come back through the gate and their battle together against the "others" intrusion, he seemed to have regained strength in creating a better military once more.

"Yea, it really is something. I can't wait till he's more than just acting head. Then some of the major changes he wants can really be put into action!"

"Not those tiny-"

"Yes! Those tiny mini skirts for all female employees!" Winry looked utterly embarrassed as she slunk inside the lab, away from the beaming Fury. Leaning against the closed door, she let out a long sigh. "Seems like some things never change around here," she shook her head, smiling as she walked towards her work stations and took a few papers from a few of them. Looking around one last time, she turned to leave the laboratory and meet the waiting Sheska.

* * *

Warm air lifted and caressed Sheska's face as Winry poured warm tea into a mug that sat in front of her. The young woman poured some of the warm liquid into her own mug before returning the kettle to the stove and taking a seat opposite from the brunette on the sofa.

"Ok, you made me wait all through dinner. I know we're friends, but why was there such urgency to have me over today? Let me guess. Have you met someone? Ooo, I knew it! It's probably that gorgeous guy I see coming into the library every once in a while!"

Winry almost spilled the hot tea into her lap as she watched Sheska's theatrics. "No! It's not about that! It's about those papers that you gave me a few weeks ago. You know the one's that belonged to Hohenheim?" Winry's voice had dropped several octaves and she stopped to take a sip from her mug as she felt Sheska's eyes on her.

"Yeah, sure, of course I remember. It's my job to remember every book in Central's library."

"Well, I've discovered something in them."

Sheska laughed a bit at the woman sitting across from her as she lifted the mug closer for another sip. "I know, wasn't that the point. I showed them to you so that you could improve your automail research."

"It's….it's not the automail that I discovered. It's… about alchemy."

Both girls jumped to their feet as Sheska's mug dropped and hot tea went flailing across the sofa. Winry ran towards the kitchen and tossed the now frazzled brunette an extra rag as both dropped to the floor to clean the mess.

"I'm so sorry Winry! I didn't mean to make a mess. It's just…alchemy?! Why were you reading about that? You aren't an alchemist. Besides, the things that are written in those papers are deemed forbidden!" Her glasses were hanging dangerously onto the tip of her nose as she scrubbed furiously across the couch's fabric. Winry looked over at her, pausing slightly.

"I want to…I want to try to go over to that other side; that other 'world' where Edward is." Sheska suddenly stopped cleaning and sat back onto the heels of her feet. Her head slowly turned around to look at Winry, whose head was looking down into her lap. Her hands were shaking as she continued to speak, and Sheska could hear the emotion swell within her voice.

"If I…If I could just find a way to open that gate. Then I could leave here and see him again."

"Winry, you know that's not possible. Brigadier General Mustang dismantled that weird portal that was in that Underground city. That area's even been sealed off. How are you..?"

"I've been reading…all those papers…all his books. I don't understand most of it, but I remember some things that Ed used to talk about. About a gate that revealed the 'Truth'. If that gate took Ed away to the other side, then it must be able to take me, too."

"Winry…."

"I miss him, Sheska. I've been missing him my whole life. Those brothers, they were always off on some sort of adventure and I'd always be left behind. But I never once doubted that they…that _he_…I always felt that I was apart of his heart and he was apart of mine. This world…it's not much to me without him in it!" Winry could no longer hold in her tears and she leaned forward, burying her face into the wet warmth of the tea soaked couch. Sheska scooted a bit closer to Winry and embraced her. Winry convulsed as her sobs took over. Sheska left her side and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with another hot cup of tea.

"Here, drink this, Winry. It'll make you feel better." Winry's shaky hand reached out and took the mug, turned to sit down on the floor. Sheska gave her a tiny smile as she sat next to her friend.

"I never realized just how much you missed them. I know you sort of went into hiding after the brothers disappeared for the final time. I tried phoning your grandmother a few times but you weren't receiving any calls, and after awhile, I just gave up. Then, years later, I see you in Central and you're working there. You don't know how happy I was to see you. I really missed you. We had a lot of interesting adventures of our own, even if you did tease me for my 'conspiracy theories'." Sheska nudged Winry a bit and laughed, punctuating her own joke. She pushed her glassed further up her nose. "I'm not sure what it is you need my help on, but…but because you are my friend, I'll help you however I can. I don't want to see you go, but who am I to stand in the way of love?" Winry's watery eyes looked up from the liquid that stared back up at her from the mug and stared at Sheska, who was giving her a comically crooked smile. In an instant, Winry dropped the mug and hugged the girl tightly, tossing another batch of tea into the air.

"Oh! Thank you, Sheska!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"America."

"What?"

"That's the name of our next destination." Edward slammed down a Scientific American periodical onto the kitchen table; a sly grin was splayed across his face as he awaited his brother's reaction. Alphonse barely moved his eyes away from his school work as he decided to once again entertain his older brother during one of his "bright ideas".

"As in the United States of?"

"Correct Alphonse."

"And why would that be our next destination? For what?"

"Take a look at that article I ran across this morning while I was at the University." Edward pressed a finger firmly in the middle of the magazine, where it had already been folded to a specific article. A picture of a man with dark eyes and a dark mustache in a coat and hat standing next to a metal frame was printed next to a heading that read, "Flights of the Future; Liquid Fuel Rocket Flight a Success!"

"See that man, Al. That's Dr. Robert H. Goddard; the man who introduced the world to the first liquid-fueled rocket."

"Really brother? That's awesome!" Alphonse picked up the magazine and scanned over the article. "It says he launched it about a month ago and it soared to about forty-one feet!"

"Yea, it may seem small, but it's a start. That means those theories we had about possibly being able to reach the moon could be true."

"Do you think that there are still some bigger truths on the moon?"

"Could be. And with this discovery, who knows? Maybe there's an even bigger connection of other parallel universes and this could be the thing that gets us that discovery." Ed walked over to the window that hung above the kitchen sink and opened it. It was a beautiful afternoon and a number of people were out enjoying the comfortably cool air that was being ushered in by the spring. He turned back around and leaned against the sink, facing his brother once more. Alphonse set the magazine back onto the table and stood up, pivoting slightly to look at Ed.

"Wait, is this why you want to go to America?"

"Why not? Think about it, Al! I've been here for years, and though there have been some great progress, especially at the university, there hasn't been anything like this! This guy made something happen that some said couldn't be done! I'm going to try to study under him."

"But brother…" Al dropped his head a bit and turned it slightly away from Ed. "I don't want to leave. We were just getting settled. And Frankfurt's a nice city. I like my school…I'm actually making friends. You really want us to move again? Plus, do you want to leave now even though there are talks of that Hitler guy coming into supreme power again? What about the Thule Society?"

"What about 'em, Al? We put a cork in their plan a long time ago. They can never cross that gate again to use the alchemy back home; besides, if I become an apprentice to Dr. Goddard, who knows what I'll be able to do for the world. It could put an end to war as we know it…" Ed's voice trailed off as he looked up and saw Al's face. "Aw, c'mon Alphonse, just think of the good we'd be able to…do…" The look on his younger brother's face was so heartbreaking that he could hardly finish his statement. He lowered his own eyes and was a bit startled by his brother's next response.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere, brother. If you want to go to America, then we'll go to America. You're brilliant and I know you'll do so much more if you're able to learn under Doctor Goddard." Alphonse turned away completely and proceeded to head out of the room. Ed couldn't help the flow of feelings that crowded his mind. He was being so selfish. Al had always followed him mostly without question. His loyalty had no bounds and Ed couldn't bear to impose on his brother again. He had went along with bringing their mother back, even though it was taboo and had even agreed to burn down their childhood home and follow Ed throughout his stint in the military and quest for the Philosopher's Stone. Ed had asked so much of the young boy with giving him very little for his personal feeling in return. All Al seems to want was to just be with his brother. Ed called out to the obviously dejected young boy.

"I'm sorry, Al, I don't know what I was thinking." He threw an arm behind his head and gave a laugh. "There I go again, thinking of only myself. I just got overly excited, like some kid. Of course we're staying here." Ed turned back around to look out of the window before he could see Alphonse's face, though his excited scream made him give up a soft smile.

"Really brother? We can stay?"

"Sure, Al."

"But what about studying under Doctor Goddard? Won't you be missing a huge opportunity?"

'Naw, there'll be others. Who knows? Besides, you're more important." Ed stepped away from the window and smiled warmly at his younger brother.

"Brother…"

"I'll see you later Al. I'm going to see the doc about my arm." He passed by the slack jawed Alphonse without another word, grabbing his coat on the way out.

* * *

Edward maneuvered through the streets at a slow pace, stopping once to grab a fresh apple from a fruit stand and dropping the change on its counter to the vendor. The air was comfortable and carried the scents of different pastries and meats from local delicatessens. He took a few bites of his apple and peeked at a few dress shop windows.

"Maybe I should grab a few new shirts. Hm, maybe some pants. I think I grew a few inches." He laughed a bit to himself as an elderly seamstress stepped into the door frame and smiled at him.

"My, what a handsome young man! Would you like to come in and try on some pants?"

Ed's face flushed as he began to stammer. He started to scratch the back of his head as a voice graced his ears from nearby.

"Thank you, just two, please." Edward's head turned slowly in the direction of the voice. It was strangely familiar and he was slightly afraid to find its owner. His eyes widened as they landed on her. Her long blonde hair that seemed to glow with the brilliance of the sunlight was pulled back tightly into a ponytail and held securely by a sky blue bow. She was wearing a sundress of the same color and she was carrying a basket that she had filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables. He saw her hand some money over and wave as she turned to leave, blending into the crowed streets.

"Win-Winry…" Edward's voice was barely a whisper and he felt rooted to the cement in front of the seamstress's shop as he watched the woman walk deeper and deeper into the crowd. He barely heard the old woman call out to him as she tugged on the arm of his shirt.

"Young man? Young man?"

Edward started to apologize as his legs found their strength again. He broke out into a sprint as he called out over his shoulder. "Sorry ma'am! I'll come back another time!" He lunged into the street amongst the pedestrians, narrowly dodging a few motorcars. _She's here? She can't be! How did she make it-? _Ed's mind was racing with a million thoughts as he pressed through the thong of people. It was her! He was sure of it. He had seen Winry! And she was here with him in Frankfurt, Germany. He followed the sidewalk a few blocks before stopping to catch his breath. He'd lost her. His heart was racing as he leaned against a lamp post. "That can't be her. Why would she…? Maybe it's just like when I found Lieutenant Colonel Hughes or King Bradley…maybe it's just her…" But still, Edward couldn't remove the thought from his mind that he'd found her parallel. After a few minutes he straightened his stance and looked through the crowd once more before reluctantly heading towards the doctor's office.

"So Edward, I see you've been taking better care of yourself. Seems like you've grown a bit" The doctor chuckled as he flexed Ed's right arm out and in before him. Edward scoffed a bit at the statement.

"Well doc, I told ya I wouldn't stay this size forever! I'm growing like a weed!" They both shared a laugh as the doctor let go of Ed's arm and he started to roll his sleeves back down over his forearms. Still teasing, Edward continued. "Before long, Dr. Richter, I'll be able to look at you eye to eye!" Edward stood up and the doctor walked over to his side to examin him, making sure the adjustments to his leg was in perfect working condition.

"That's it for today, Edward. I'll see you in about a month."

"Sure doc." Edward took his coat that was hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting in and turned to leave, sending a wave to the doctor over his shoulder. A tiny bell sounded and a voice rang out from the front room and Ed froze in his spot.

"Hi dad! I just wanted to stop by and bring you lunch on my way home from school. It's something healthy!" The girl in the blue sundress and matching blue bow stepped into the door frame; a bright smile and gleaming blue eyes looked back towards Ed. His eyes widened in response as she stopped inside the room, holding the big basket's handles in her hands.

"Hello."

"Edward Elric," the doctor smiled as he introduced the girl. "Meet my daughter, Julia."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A steady slender hand moved a long ruler upward on a drafting board while another hand wiped across it to remove resin from an eraser. No other sound hung in the air within the cluttered drafting room aside from the scratch of a pencil in the woman's hands and the steady patter of rain against the window and roof. The room was dimly lit, the only light casted from a small desk lamp, yet it still illuminated the woman's face warmly. Her facial features were rigidly set, whether from concentration or preoccupation, as she stopped a moment and lifted the paper up from the board and examined it thoroughly, her bright blue eyes roving over the image on the paper. She eventually set it down again, picking up her pencil and resuming her task from before. The woman quickly fell into her work and barely acknowledged the light knock on the door and the head that peeked inside.

"Brigadier General Mustang! I'm sorry…" She stood up and offered an awkward salute, which Mustang quickly waved away, a tiny smile on his face.

"You mustn't work so hard, Ms. Rockbell, a pretty girl like you should be out enjoying the town." Winry pressed a smile onto her face and dropped her eyes back onto her work.

"I don't mind working, Brigadier. Besides, I don't have much of a social life anyway."

"Hm. I suppose, but I like to keep an eye on my subordinates from time to time; just to make sure that the higher ups are keeping the teams' morale in good spirits." He gave a soft laugh and stepped completely into the room and looked around at the strewn about blueprint rolls and boxes that housed various parts and tools. He smiled to himself, thinking of the description Riza had given to him about her civilian shop. _I suppose all great inventors are a bit cluttered,_ he noted, walking closer to her table to view the blueprint more closely.

"New design?"

"Yea, though it's taking me awhile to develop a way of making automail lightweight without cutting any added functions and features."

"Well, I'm more than confident that our specialist and chief mechanic of the Elric Prosthetics Department can handle any problems that may arise. Winry's hand stopped moving across the paper and she inhaled deeply before she spoke again.

"Brigadier…General Mustang? Don't you ever wonder…if it's possible to ever see Ed and Al again?" The sound of the rain was evident between the two, as both remained silent. Winry continued to look down at the drafting board while Mustang's eyes traveled towards the single window on the opposite wall. The street lamps gave the raindrops on the window a hazy orange glow, but instead he watched Winry's downcast figure, her reflection clear against the backdrop. He turned slightly away, facing a few posters on the wall nearest him.

"The Elrics…they were strong and they were smart. Even to the end, Edward served his country by going back to the other side and ensuring that this world was safe from foreign harm. He truly stood by the alchemist's credo: _Be thy for the People_. Even though from time to time Full Metal and I may not have seen eye to eye, there still was mutual respect. Do I miss seeing those brothers? Of course, but I accept what has happened and what they felt they needed to do. They had begun their journey trying to correct the sins they had brought upon themselves and they never gave up until they had atoned for them in a sense. They shared a bound that was bigger than this world. Many of us miss them, but I'm happier knowing those boys are finally together." Mustang stole a small glance at the sitting girl and tried to read her expression. Her face appeared stolid as she continued to look down at the board before her.

"Why was it so easy for them to leave me behind?" Mustang's eyes shifted to the window once more and watched a few drops glide down the pane.

"I think you know those brothers as much as I do to know that decision wasn't easy. Someone who is able to hold Full Metal's heart the way you do…leaving you behind was not as offhanded as you might suppose." Mustang could see Winry's head shoot up and look over at him in his peripheral. He continued without acknowledging the action. "However, pride can be a man's stronghold. I'm sure you were in the front of his mind when he decided to cross that gate again; I am more than sure he just wanted to protect you." Roy turned away and headed towards the doors. He stopped short of crossing the threshold and clasped his hands together behind his back, her image behind him. "Whatever you may be thinking, Ms. Rockbell, I would advise you to let it go." He spoke softly, a hint of sympathy in his voice. "I know that you miss him, but remember, there are things within alchemy that you do not understand and are better left alone." He left her there to her thoughts, exiting the room and leaving her with the hum of the rain.

* * *

She didn't bother turning on any lights in her apartment as she stood in the kitchen, several candles providing dim lighting about the apartment. Her hand held the earpiece of a black telephone, which she gripped tightly in her hands. A small open notebook lay next to the phone's base and a name that was printed on a page in small neat lettering. She lowered her eyes towards the rotary, a shaky hand rising to proceed with contacting the name on the paper, but it hovered there, unmoving and unwilling to place the call. Instead, her hand pressed down onto the receiver and she closed her eyes tightly…

_ "Hey Winry, take a look at this. It says that Hohenheim had a_

_ close confidant. Apparently, her name was Danté. Hey, do you think they were _

_ lovers?"_

_ "So she was involved in that society I read in his notes. That one that was_

_ created the Philosopher's Stone and uncovered immortality as well…?"_

_ "All of this is sounding a bit spooky, Winry. People taking over other _

_ people's bodies? Why would people do that?"_

_ "Is this the science that Ed and Al pursued so much? And this…'truth'…_

_ is that what open's this gate?"_

_ "I don't understand…it says something about a gate being in all of us…_

_ Ewww, Winry!"_

_ "So I…may be able to open the gate…through me? I wonder…since this Danté was apart of this society…I wonder if she is still alive…"_

Winry felt the phone slipping between her hands from the sweet that had accumulated from her tight grip. Her fingers lifted away from the receiver and immediately the constant hum of the dial tone sang in her ear. Inhaling deeply, she pressed zero.

"Dublith, please." She started to shift nervously, eventually leaning on the edge of the counter for support. "Ah, yes, Sig Curtis, please." She listened as the call was placed through and tried in vain to steady her breathing once more. A deep male voice resounded in her ear, causing her to jump a little in surprise and her voice to sound strained as she tried to introduce herself.

"H-hello, Mr. Curtis. My name's Winry Rockbell…I'm a friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric…they were once students of Izumi, your wife." There was a long pause before Winry heard any words and she had begun to wonder if there was anyone still on the line. "M-Mr. Curtis?"

"Yes, you are their little blonde friend; that talented mechanic. You helped Izumi greatly when little Alphonse was returned to his body."

"Yes. You do remember me. How have you been?"

"The shop is doing great. It seems so much emptier since Izumi passed." Winry reflected a moment on the strong teacher. She was so much like a mother to the boys, even in her cold and harsh discipline towards them.

"I know it must get hard those days when you really miss her." The man remained silent and Winry drew in another shaky breath and continued. "Mr. Curtis…do you…do you remember ever hearing your wife talk about any famous…alchemist?" Another long pause went by as she waited for Sig to respond. After a moment, he spoke.

"Izumi rarely spoke about most of the alchemist she knew; most were apart of the military she despised. The only other person she respected was her teacher."

"Her teacher?"

"Yes, a woman named Danté. Izumi spoke of her as an enigma, but she attributed so much of her knowledge and growth she gained from that woman." Winry seemed to freeze in place. _It's her. That woman from Hohenheim's notes was Izumi's teacher! _She gripped the phone tighter and leaned away from the kitchen counter, facing out into the darkened living area of her apartment. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"That's impossible. After Izumi left those years ago to confront her teacher of some matters, she disappeared. Though Izumi had cut her ties from her shortly after she had returned home, the woman was unheard of since. She did say that the woman was very old. It is very possible that she died long ago." Winry felt the disappointment seep into her face as she leaned back onto the kitchen counter once more, this time sliding down onto the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. She was clasping the receiver tightly, her knuckles gradually turning white from gripping the earpiece, trying hard not to drop it onto the floor.

"Dead? Oh….I see…." Her voice seemed distant as she spoke aloud. "Thank you for telling me all this, Mr. Curtis. Maybe I will come out and pay my respects to Izumi one day."

"That would be nice. You should stay awhile and enjoy some nice prime cut meat." Winry resisted the urge to laugh at the butcher as she said her goodbyes and replaced the earpiece back onto the receiver. _A trip to Dublith…a change of scenery would be nice…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thick steam pushed from the sides of the train as it slowed to a stop in front of the Dublith Train Station. Passengers began to pour forth, pressing out of the doors in a steady stream as the conductor stood aside, nodding as patrons ran to greet their well-wishers. Winry stepped down onto the platform, a single suitcase in her hands as she looked up and noted her arrival time. It was a little past noon. Her eyes traveled to the far end of the deck near the exiting stairs and saw a familiar face, in which she offered a soft smile as a welcome. She walked over to the awaiting person.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Mason."

"Aw, I'm not that old Winry, Mason's just fine. How was your trip?"

"Long, but pleasant." She said with a slight laugh as they exited the train station and headed towards a small car. Mason took Winry's luggage and placed it into the trunk, afterwards, rushing to the passenger's side and holding the door open, waiting as she slid into the seat. Running back to the driver's side and settling behind the steering wheel, they took off.

Winry's eyes followed the scenery of the small town, the reflection of children at play and people following their daily routine mirrored into her eyes as she watched silently. It had been at least five years from the last time she had visited Dublith; much of that spent helping Alphonse recover after regaining his body and, a final time when the boys' teacher, Izumi Curtis, passed away. She couldn't bring herself to visit these past places much anymore, seeing that so much of that time was spent with _them. _She turned her head a bit absently when Mason addressed her.

"Not much has changed here in Dublith, as you can see." He chuckled, nodding his head towards the passing scenery. Winry smiled.

"I don't mind that. It makes you feel comfortable, like going home. The people are so friendly. I like places like this. It reminds me of Resembool. She turned her head once more to look back out of the car's window. A few kids playing ball stopped as they passed by, one little boy looked at Winry and offered a wide grin, one of his front teeth missing.

They shortly arrived at the familiar meat market, Mason pulling the car into the small driveway on the side of the shop. He ran around to the side of the car and opened her door and Winry slid out and smiled at the huge man that suddenly appeared waving in the shop's doorway. She returned the gesture and walked over to where he stood.

"Hello Mr. Curtis."

"Ms. Winry. Welcome." He pulled her into a tight embrace, making her gasp and struggle embarrassingly beneath the pressure. Once she was back on the ground and breathing normally, Sig pulled her into the shop and, Mason stepped in around them and took her bags to an upstairs room. Winry looked around, a variety of salted meats that hung on hooks waiting to be cut, assaulted her nose. Sig Curtis walked into a sitting room and pointed to a chair, calling for her to join him.

"Please, have a seat. I know that was a long train ride. You must be tired."

"I'm fine, really Mr. Curtis." She waved at him, walking over and taking the seat. The large man shook his head at her formalities.

"Please, call me Sig. We're practically family."

Winry dropped her gaze and smiled, her mind taking her to happier times as she stared down into her hands.

The place felt different to her with the presence of Izumi gone. She looked up at the soft eyes of the man across from her, their dark hue buried beneath a face succumbing to old age and a hint of sadness. Her lips curled down into a sympathetic smile, understanding the feeling. His deep voice broke the silence after a few moments.

"When Izumi died, I continued on as always, knowing that she would want it that way. She and I lived a full life. Everyday is an adjustment. To continue without her…but she has taught me strength, a strength that goes beyond the physical. I saw it that day we lost our child and I saw it the day she decided to teach those boys. She was so strong. _That's_ strength that I draw upon now to continue from day to day. "

His words settled around Winry as she thought upon her own memories of days gone past. "I don't think…I don't think I have that kind of strength, Mr. Sig. Ever since Ed and Al went away, I've felt torn apart. I feel that the life I'm living now is just a shell…as if I'm as mechanical as the automail that I make. I don't quite feel I'm living the same life as I used to. Edward…he spent so much time being so tough to face his circumstances; and there I was, his full supporter while never truly confessing how I really felt to him. What you and Mrs. Izumi had…I feel like my chances for having that are gone. He took my heart with him the moment I laid my eyes on him. I never really understood why I felt the way I did about him, he was practically my brother!" She forced a feeble laugh from her lips as she shifted her gaze to her sandaled feet. "But I love him and hate him in the same heart. I always wondered if he felt the same towards me as I did secretly about him, like when he was searching and fighting in his travels that I'd crossed his mind. But…when he left to that 'other world' the final time, he didn't even seek me out to say goodbye…I felt meaningless to him." She didn't bother to lift her eyes and look at the person across from her, the silence, though deafening, was welcoming and said more than words ever could. After a few moments, she gave a small huff and raised her head, shaking it slightly from side to side, turning to look out of the window. She was growing tired of repeating the same feelings over and over again and feeling helpless against them. She briefly watched a few children run by, playing some blithesome game, unawares to the truths of growing up. She could see a small girl with short brunette hair tied back with a bow, wave into the crowd of playing boys, two ice cream cones in her hands. One of the little boys stopped and waved back at her, running to her side. Winry watched the little girl offer him her second cone and the kids walked over to the sidewalk's curb, sitting down beside one another, watching the other kids play and enjoying the simple moment. Winry smiled in spite of herself and turned back to Sig's face, his eyes watching the scene she just was.

"It hurts more than I'd like to believe…him being gone, but I still feel that we are connected to one another…here." She lifted a finger and pointed at her chest. "I just can't let him go completely…"

"No one said that you had to keep existing as if those boys were never apart of your life. I think that it would be dishonorable if you did. Though he never talked about it, I believe that Edward felt the same way you did about him. When he was here…I can remember those boys talking about you often, sometimes arguing about certain moments each had shared with you." He laughed a bit at the distant memory while Winry gave into a relaxed smile. Her words broke the calming atmosphere.

"I want to find him. I want to try…if it's possible…" Sig looked hard at the woman sitting across from him, instantly recognizing the look in her eyes. He had seen that same look only once in his lifetime and he knew what it meant.

"I won't tell you what to do, especially when it comes to matters so important to the heart. When my wife fell into sorrow for the loss of our child, I could not stop her as she used alchemy to commit the taboo that she had been so adamantly warned against using for that purpose. It was in that moment that I had watched that strength waver, as brief as it was, her never fully forgiving herself for not being able to carry our child. It was not her fault, but she loved me and wouldn't allow the fear of that sin stop her from giving her complete all to me. I see that same love in your eyes. It is love in its purest form. Now I understand why you wanted to know Izumi's teacher, and I will offer this; I have seen what the power of alchemy can do. It is a power with unimaginable responsibility. You have seen for your self what it has done to those brothers and my wife. Be careful. I will offer you all the assistance I can."

Winry felt her eyes fill with tears and she inhaled deeply to prevent them from spilling over. "T-Thank you, Mr. Sig, I really appreciate your understanding…It means a lot to me to not feel alone in this…" She gave him a smile as he stood up and called out to Mason who was returning from the upstairs.

"Come on. It's time to prepare for lunch. I'm sure Ms. Winry is hungry after her trip." Winry's face broke out into a full smile and stood to join them, a new spring in her step.

* * *

Winry stood outside a large wooden house, a structure rapidly looking like a relic from a passing era. Its large columns were in much need of a paint job and the surrounding garden, which Winry had guessed, was attended to with much love at one point, and was now nothing more than withered dried plants and shrubs. She stood at a rigid and worn gate at the beginning of a dusty pathway that leads to the house. From where she stood, it looked abandoned, but she opened the gate and ventured forward, heading for the old house.

_"It's not much information, but here is the last known address that Izumi kept of her teacher. It's located on the outskirts of town, but as I told you earlier, the woman hasn't been seen since Izumi had visited her years back. A younger woman was seen living there shortly afterwards, but again, that was years ago and even she hasn't been seen there anymore after a disturbance. I will ask that you take Mason along with you when you visit the house. Good luck."_

Winry turned a bit and waved back at Mason, who started up behind her after securing the car closed. They both followed the path all the way up to the front door, Winry lifting a hand to touch it. It creaked open and she stepped back, suddenly afraid to proceed forward. Mason gently touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to, Winry. We can go home if you like?"

"No-no, I want to…I need to do this." She pushed the door completely open and was surprised by what she saw. The front hall was heavily decorated and surprisingly warm and well lit. A confused look crossed Winry's face as she turned to look back at her traveling partner and seeing his just as confused expression.

'I thought Mr. Sig said that this house was abandoned?"

"I'm sure it was. At least it looked that way to passersby from the outside."

Winry took a nervous step forward into a grand room with a huge spiral staircase leading to a landing, where she saw several vases and paintings. A piano was sitting in the back of the room. On the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier and Winry could hardly contain her surprise as she looked about the place. It was obvious that someone still lived in the house but Winry was confused as to whom. She called out.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" She took a few steps forward but stopped as a scratchy song suddenly blared throughout the house from an unknown room upstairs. Mason stepped forward and grabbed Winry's shoulder, holding her in place and they both looked towards the top of the stairwell. She felt nervous and the queasy uneasy feeling fear brought upon the bowls captured her as her eyes watched the side door on the upstairs. Despite her emotions, she spoke again, though barely above a whisper.

"H-Hello…anybody…?" Moments went by before they faced the presence of a stranger. They moved slowly, and Mason and Winry caught sight of a large bustled dress before they saw the face. The stranger stepped out onto the landing with expressionless eyes, though a smile was plaster onto their lips. It was a woman; though it appeared that she was middle aged in appearance, she looked a bit older and strained to Winry, as if it was painful just for her to stand there. Cautiously, Winry greeted her.

"I'm sorry to have intruded into your house ma'am. I was told this place was abandoned. I was looking for someone who used to live here, and informed that they had possibly passed on. I just came here looking for clues." The woman just continued to look down at them, her eyes barely shifting to look at the speaking young woman. It appeared as if her eyes lit up a bit as she took in the sight of Winry and the strange smile seemed to broaden before she spoke.

"Hmm, that's odd, dear. I've lived here all my life. This house has been in my family for generations." She clasped her hands easily in front of her, allowing them to rest on the ruffles of the dress. It appeared a little out of place, to Winry, to see a woman dressed like this in their own home, but then again, it seemed to match the décor of the place. Winry's face once again, twisted into a look of confusion.

"Y-you have? However, I was told a woman named Danté used to live here. The husband of a former student of hers told me himself. But he said that she was very old…" The woman's smile ceased to fade as she replied to the young woman below.

"Yes. That would be me. I am Danté."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His joints hurt. The ones connected to the false limbs always did when nature threatened rain. He lifted his right arm stiffly to his head, a dark wooden brush with thick bristles clasped firm between his fingers, brushing his blond hair back in a steady movement. Thunder rumbled in the distance, punctuating the deep grey sky. _Of course, there would be rain, _he mused, grabbing his freshly brushed hair with his left hand and taking a hair band from the vanity dresser in front of him, where he stood before a mirror. He gave a small tug to the ponytail he had just created and stood silently looking back at the reflection staring at him. To him, he looked like the same old Edward Elric, except, since living in this world, eyes that knew much more than people his age should. He had lived a life of adventure and loss, stared the so-called truth in the face, and atoned for a bit of the sins he had committed. He saw what prejudices could do to a race of people and was saddened that this 'other' world held the same familiar scars. He held value to love…and at times cursed himself for walking away from the only other person who wasn't his mother or his brother who had ever come close to showing him what it felt like to be in love.

He saw a young man before him; dressed in a crisply pressed white shirt under a new pair of brown suspenders that held neatly onto pressed brown slacks. His brown loafers were shined with care and detail and complimented the image of a well dressed gentleman who just so happened to be going on his first date.

He was using her. Deep down in the far reaches of his heart, he knew that he was only using her. His pull to her was because of _her_. It was _her _hair and _her _smile, _her _laugh and _her _eyes he was seeing when he looked at the doctor's daughter. Deep down he understood this and it made him queasy to dwell on for to long.

It wasn't his intentions to get involved with her, no, upon meeting her that afternoon in Doctor Richter's office, after shamelessly chasing her image through downtown just moments before. She had floored him, threw him off completely and he was instantly drawn to her, but it wasn't until much later as he lay awake in bed that night, staring into the endless blackness of his ceiling in his darkened room that it wasn't her that he was so drawn to, it was _her. _

He had to admit, she had been on his mind almost everyday after they had crossed that gate a final time. He hadn't even taken the time to say goodbye, or truly thank her for always being there for him and his brother. She had always cared for them, even in those moments when he had felt so undeserving of it. He had noticed it then, the way she looked at him when they had laid eyes on each other for the first time in two years. He wanted to tell her then, to blurt it out or pull her close and press his lips to hers, allowing his actions to say what his mouth had failed to do many times before. Another roll of thunder resounded in the background, appearing to be scolding him for his shortcomings.

He couldn't say that he wasn't drawn to Julia Richter. She was beautiful and full of an energy that he had missed and tormented _her _for having so much of when they were younger. He could see the beauty in that, now that he was a lot more mature. Alphonse had convinced him that seeing Julia wasn't wrong and that it was good for him to finally enjoy what their new life had to offer. _Their new life._ Even though they had been living in Germany for several years, he still hadn't completely accepted the place as _home._ Thinking on it now, he had to attribute his not venturing out and dating to not wanting to be too attached to the place.

But he was taking the risk now, agreeing with Alphonse and asking Julia to dinner. She seemed a bit skeptical at his first approach, not completely understanding what he wanted from her through his stammering. He had faced civil wars and homunculi, but he was fearful in asking a girl out. However, she had smiled at him, and he relaxed. _I'd love to,_ she had said to him, and now he stood before his dresser mirror, watching a nervous young man prepare for the evening.

Alphonse wanted him to go all out; bring her flowers and hold open her doors and pull out her chairs. Make sure to wear nice cologne, women loved nice cologne.

_"How would you know, Al?"_

_"Remember how close mom stood to dad in all those old pictures? He must have smelled really nice! I'm sure that's what drawn mom."_

_"You're crazy, Al…"_

Nevertheless, he had bought cologne. He had found a nice brand at a department store a few nights ago. Reaching out across the dresser's top, he picked it up and uncorked the bottle, dabbing a bit around his neck with his left hand. He set the bottle down again and picked up a pair of clean white gloves, taking a brief moment to shove them on his hands as he headed across the floor to exit the room, without even a second glance at his reflection.

His footsteps were light as he descended the stairs. Alphonse was out with a few friends, he had wanted to be home when Ed prepared, but he had convinced his little brother that he could handle this on his own. Entering the sitting room, he faced the front door, peering out of the large window right next to it. The sky still threatened rain and he raised his arm slightly to rotate his right shoulder blade and lifted his leg to flex his knee.

"Better hurry. She'll be waiting for me soon." Walking over to the door, he pulled it open just as a trembling clasp of thunder boom and the grey sky yielded its rain.

* * *

She felt an odd and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she sat across from the old woman; the two seated on stiff floral high backed chairs with a small circular table separating one from another. There was tea, a steaming cup on a small saucer sat near Winry untouched while the woman sipped on hers occasionally, the same unsettling smile on her face. Instead, she sat nervously in her chair, her hands clasped tightly in her lap to keep them still as she tried to find an opportune moment within the awkwardness.

"So, you knew of my apprentice, Izumi."

"Yes ma'am. I knew them because of the Elrics. They were students of hers." Winry jumped a bit at the sound of a cup hitting a plate. The older woman's hand had plopped the teacup she was drinking on back onto the saucer she had been holding. Her cold eyes fixed on the young woman and Winry shifted back slightly, hoping to sink further into the lushness of the chair.

"Elrics? _The _Elrics. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric? _Hohenheim…"_

"Uh, yea. How'd you know…?"

"Tell me," she bluntly cut off the nervous young woman, "where is Edward?" Winry looked down to her hands and sought for the words. She was unsure of telling this woman exactly what she knew, in fact, something deep within her was fighting for that very thing, but she pressed on. _This woman, she's a great alchemist…she's the only one…she's the only one who can truly help me… _"He's…he's not here anymore."

"Dead, dear?"

"No-no…he isn't 'dead' he's just…he went away to this other world. He said that it was on the other side of this 'gate'." If Dante's eyes gave her away, it was in the briefest of moments as she resumed sipping on her tea. She seemed to reveal in it; closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet scents of the Earl Grey. Winry did not know what to make of the change in behavior, not reaching out for her own cup, instead turning her head to look out of the large picture window and noted the deep grey clouds in the distance. She heard Mason cough in the other room, Dante insisting he relax in the large foyer while the women discussed why Winry had sought her out.

"I'm not quite sure where it is I can help you." She set her cup and saucer onto the table and clasped her hands into her lap, a seemingly sincere look on her face. Whatever the truth was behind the look, it seemed to calm Winry a bit and she relaxed her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Well, I was wondering…is there a way to go through that gate again? I mean, _is _there an actual '_gate_'? I've never actually _seen _it…just an idea of it from some papers I've read."

"Papers?"

"Y-yea…a few papers and manuscripts a friend and I were studying in Central. They were rather dated…even though they said that they belonged to Hohenheim. Then they mentioned a woman named Dante, but now that I'm here…I don't understand…how you could be _that_ Dante….those papers were over 400 years old….that would make you and Hohenheim…." Her voice faded off as the woman stood up suddenly, replacing her comforting face with the weird plastered smile from once before. Her eyes burrowed into the young woman's face as she slowly walked towards her. Winry became confused, following the woman's movements as she approached, biting the corner of her lip as she begged her eyes to turn away. Dante stopped suddenly, turning slightly away from the frightened girl and faced the window, appearing to watch the ever-approaching clouds that now seemed to loom over the large house, pregnant with rain.

"Don't bite those pretty little lips, dear. We wouldn't want them to scar." She spoke directly, making Winry instantly release her lip from between her teeth. She tried in vain to relax again, but failed. Dante continued.

" There are things within alchemy that the fools of this world would never understand. Powers far greater than plants and animals and even people…a discovery within the achievable grasp of our fingertips. Only a few ever understood that…Hohenheim understood that…and I loved him. He opened my eyes back then, showed me a world that I could mold and create in my own image, far better than this creation that science was left scratching after. He showed me so much more and made me into the woman that I am today. We sought eternity together and found it, but…." Her eyes slid over to look the young woman in the face. Her pale blue eyes seemed to quiver in the light of the room and Dante showed no expression to her reactions. Her hand reached towards the inside of her blouse and pulled something out. It was small, almost the size of a very small rock, the kind her and Ed used to skip across the river back home and it hung on a thin gold chain. When it caught Winry's eyes, the glint of it shown a brilliant crimson and she gasped at the sight of it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"The-the Philosopher's Stone…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Aren't you a bit too busy with paperwork to have the luxury of taking trips?"

"C'mon, Lieutenant Colonel, isn't this the least bit romantic?" A winked eye and a sly smile spread across the face of a dashing raven-haired man, despite the eye patch he donned.

"Hardly, sir. This excursion could potentially be very serious."

"Hm. Of course. Besides, Dublith is hardly the paradise I'd expect to fancy a woman of your caliber, Hawkeye." Roy Mustang gave the stern looking blonde next to him a coy look before shifting his eye out of the dusty window of the small town car.

"Why do you think she's come here? I thought her only family was her grandmother in Resembool?"

"I'm not completely sure but I have my guesses."

"Are these conclusions that you've developed after interrogating Sheska, sir?"

"More or less," he snorted softly as he reminisced holding the frazzled looking girl up one evening after observing a few secrete meetings she and Winry appeared to be having and the mechanic's immediate request for a holiday afterwards. He glanced back over to the woman next to him. "And I'm expecting a strange past to come flying out at us."

"So it's best to be prepared," she spoke evenly, the tiniest of smiles gracing her lips. Suddenly a look of concern crossed her face. "Sir, you have reason to believe that 'said' past has unfinished business with the Elrics, do you?" Mustang shifted and placed his left arm on the frame of the car window and looked beyond the glass once more. Riza could see the reflection he was trying to hide from her. It was a rare look, which the man had a brilliant knack of hiding, but seeing that most part of her adult life had centered about the man, she instantly knew. He was worried.

"Sir, do you think-"

"Lieutenant Colonel, why do you suppose Ms. Rockbell would take a trip out to a small town such as this one, where she has no family?"

Riza fell silent a moment as she contemplated the Brigadier General's question. Her thoughts swirled about her head and she couldn't help feeling a bit confused by the words.

"Sir, I don't understand…didn't Ms. Rockbell…didn't she come here for awhile shortly after Alphonse Elric regained his body? She stayed to him help recover and continued with him while he resumed his alchemy training once more. He had a teacher who lived here, a Mrs. Izumi Curtis?"

"Correct. Moreover, as I recall, the Elrics' teacher passed away about five years ago. So why would Ms. Rockbell have a need to visit a place she no longer had any visible ties to?" Riza searched for an answer, her mind racing to reach the conclusion she knew Mustang had already drawn.

"Wasn't it discovered that it was near this town that Full Metal had a battle with a homunculus?" As the words left her lips, she saw Mustang smile slightly, his reflection shown in the window. He turned away from it and looked at Riza, her eyes shinning brightly as the conclusion dawned on her, her face now rigid with the truth.

"I'm willing to bet; a date perhaps, that whatever drew Full Metal here years ago to fight that monster is drawing our resident mechanic in as well. I do believe that whatever past she is trying to unearth should very well stay buried."

Riza couldn't help the small sly smile that spread across her face at the Brigadier General's weak attempt at asking her out and in response, removed her gun and checked her ammunition, as they continued to drive down the dusty road.

* * *

"It's simple dear. With this stone, all those mortal impossibilities become possible! No longer am I bound by the ignorant laws of this place." The woman walked closer to the young blonde who was still sitting in the high backed floral chair by the window. The storm clouds that were previously gathering when they had begun their conversation had now completely covered the sky, setting it in a thick and threatening black. Thunder rumbled in faster sessions, while lightening began to crack and flash violently. She leaned close, and Winry could smell the overwhelming scent of an indistinguishable perfume. The older woman lifted a hand and stroked the side of her face and Winry tried hard not to recoil from the touch.

"So-so you can open this gate? You can help me see Ed-Edward again?" She stammered and held her breathe, partly for the suspense and the other for fear of inhaling anymore of the woman's intoxicating scent.

The woman straightened her stance, much to Winry's relief, her brown eyes cutting into the face of the youth below her.

"Oh yes. The power to open the gate has always been with you. Every human, every being, I believe, owns this power. I feel this energy is particularly strong within you because you are in love…" Dante turned away from Winry's reacting eyes, her fingers entwining around the necklace from which the Philosopher's Stone hung. The old woman's face was smug, a look that barely hid the excitement of her fortune. A hand drifted down and touched a spot on her abdomen and she took a moment and closed her eyes. _Finally, after all this time! I can leave this rotting body and into a more youthful, beautiful one. Then, will you return to me, my beloved? _She understood. The look she knew was on the face of the young girl, all to well. She understood the yearning and longing to be with the one for whom one's heart desired and she cursed herself still for banishing her _love_ across the gate years ago for his betrayal to her and his not bothering to find a way to return. _Hohenheim. _

A moment of silence floated between the two. In the distance, Winry could hear the faint ticking of a clock. Thunder rumbled loudly once again and the sky's captive broke free, releasing heavy rain onto the earth below. Winry turned her head at the new sound, watching the splatter of rain onto the glass pane of the window.

"Are you familiar with 'equivalent exchange, dear?" Dante had turned again, returning to her position in front of Winry's chair. The old woman's sudden appearance startled her and Winry tried hard to collect her thoughts.

"Huh—oh, yea. Ed and Al used to say that all the time. They said it was some natural law in alchemy or something. But I thought with the Philosopher's Stone, that didn't apply-" Winry was suddenly cut off as rough hands grabbed her from behind and lifted her from her chair. "H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" She twisted in vain to face her attacker and could barely get a glimpse at the figure that held her so firmly in place. She could hear Mason yell from afar and his rush of footsteps as he barged into the room.

"What are you doing to her? What is that? Put her down!"

"Mason!"

"Winry!" Mason began to charge Winry's captor but Dante rose a hand to the chair behind her while her other hand gripped the stone. A burst of blue light shot forth as a long sharp spear emerged from the arm of it, and pointing her arm in the man's direction, fingers outstretched, the spear flew swiftly through the air in his direction. Winry screamed out, her voice an echo resounding through the large room.

"Mason watch out!" The man's eyes grew larger as he suddenly stopped in his movements and slowly looked down. The spear had pierced his left side, blood quickly dampening his shirt and spilling onto the floor. He dropped down onto his knees with a hard thud and collapsed onto the shiny wood amidst his own blood. Winry could not control her screams and she tried once more to wrench free and rush to Mason's side. Streams of hot tears rushed down her cheeks as she watched more blood collect from her fallen companion beneath his body, ignoring the woman in front of her.

"Sloth, please, loosen your grip on the poor girl, I want her in excellent condition you know." Winry could hear a small grunt behind her as the thick muscular arms relaxed a little around her body. Danté smiled; a gesture that looked out of place in the current situation. She walked closer, grabbed one of Winry's hands, and cut her index finger with a small paring knife she had removed from the drawer at the small table. Winry cried out in pain and tried to pry her hand free, but Dante's grip was too strong.

"What are you d-doing to me…?"

"You want to open the gate, don't you dear?" The woman's face seemed to contort menacingly as she took her free hand, which was holding the knife, and split open Winry's shirt, exposing her chest. She watched the young girl's breath heave in and out of her body forcibly, quivering from the fear Dante knew was present. "The time is now. I will open this gate and you will see your beloved Edward soon." She directed Winry's bleeding finger onto her own chest, drawing intricate circles and symbols onto the girl's shaking frame. "One over the heart…one over the mind…another over the belly…" she spoke as if to no one in particular as Winry continued to cry in pain and shock, unable to move away from the mysterious thing that she had heard the old woman simply call 'Sloth'. Winry shifted her eye's downward and glimpsed at what Dante had drawn on her body. _I've seen these…these are…transmutation…circles… _After the last one, Dante dropped the girl's hand, lifted the stoned necklace from around her, and held it up. Lightening began to flash across the sky, preceding the angry thunder that followed.

"Every alchemist is taught that in order to obtain anything, something of equal value would be lost. What are you willing to exchange to see Edward Elric again?" She held the stone close to Winry's body and a brilliant blue light jutted forth and radiated throughout the house. She could feel the surge of power flowing through her body, a feeling that she would later fail to find the words and meaning to. Her body rose into the air, no longer bound by the mysterious creature, but floating instead. She couldn't hold onto a single thought as she fought for some clarity as to what was happening to her, but she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly she felt a force, a strong pushing sensation as if she was being torn apart. In a panic, she tried to move her hands and cling to something, but she no longer felt the security of her own skin and flesh as a brilliant flash of white light washed over her…

* * *

It was huge and it stood alone in an expansive white space. A large brown and gold structure with symbols set in places that seemed beyond normal knowledge. She stood before it, feeling every bit the insect as it loomed over her tiny frame.

"H-hello." Her voice seemed to get lost in the strange room. _Is this…the gate?_ She turned about in place and looked behind her. The white just went on forever, in her eyes, she could see no end. The sound of a heavy lock echoed around her and she quickly spun around. The large doors creaked open slowly; and Winry could not help but to peer into the ever-widening crack. Her eyes met with pitch darkness, a swirling black that made her feel blind just by looking into it. Suddenly, a few pair of oddly round eyes and gleaming white teeth looked back at her from the other side.

Winry took a few steps backwards, glancing over her shoulders, unsure, where she could go…

Several pair of dark hands thrust out from the opened doors and begins to wrap around her body like invading shadows. "Ugh! Hey! No! Stop!" She felt its tightening grip as she could feel herself lurching forward. She yearned to scream aloud but the black hands had made their way to her face, covering her mouth and nose. As she disappeared into the all-encompassing darkness, sinister laugher filled her ears, even as the loud boom of the gate drew closed.

* * *

"Ah! Edward! We're going to get wet!" light-hearted laughter filled his ears as the pair stood outside a restaurant and looked towards a small awning just across the street.

"You're not worried about a little water, are ya?" He stepped away from her and out into the storm, pausing to stand a moment out on the street in the downpour. He extended his hand to the nervous smiling blonde, who was still standing beneath the small overhang of the diner. She shook her head wildly at the young man in front of her, feeling smitten by his image in the rain. However, it wasn't long before she took his hand and leapt from the sidewalk and into the pour, joining his laughter as they dashed the rest of the way, stopping to collect themselves finally when they reached the shelter across the road.

"Ed, you're crazy!" she jested and grabbed his arm, her breathing finally under control after their moment of excitement.

"What? You don't trust me? Besides, you look good in the rain." He blushed immediately after the words left his lips and he turned his head slightly away from her smiling eyes, pretending to be interested in a moth flying dizzily around a buzzing street lamp. Her silence was making him nervous and he almost jumped up when he felt her hand slid down his left arm and slip her finger into his. He turned his head to face her, but she was looking out onto the street, appearing not to acknowledge the gesture. They both blushed and watched the rainfall in silence, holding hands, letting the cool breeze relax them both.

Thunder hummed in the distance and the rain continued its descent at a steady pace. Ed's brow furrowed slightly, searching for something to say to her but her voice hit his ears first.

"I've really had a great time tonight, Edward." Ed's face flushed a brighter red as he took in her words.

"…so have I…" He looked over to face her when suddenly he felt her hand tighten in his. "Julia…? What's wrong?" He turned her gently to search her face and he became confuse by what he saw. Her eyes had widened and she suddenly looked frightened. "Julia. Julia!" He searched her face for any sign that she had returned from her daze when her eyes began to blink rapidly and focus on his face. He watched the woman in front of him strangely and without thinking, he raised one hand away from her shoulders to wipe a few wet strands of her hair that had stuck to her forehead behind her ears. Suddenly, she raised a hand of her own and placed it over the top of his, keeping them both on the side of her face.

They stood there, watching each other a moment; his water stricken face full of concern, droplets clinging to his nose and top lip.

"Julia…?"

"E-Ed…?"

He smiled back at her and let out a sigh, his gold eyes gleaming in the dim lighting. "You scared me there for a moment. C'mon, we should get out of the rain…"

"Ed….it's really you…I've really found you."

"Wha-?" A look of confusion flashed across his eyes. "Julia, what are you talking about?"

"No Ed…" A pair of blue eyes more familiar than before stared back at him and Ed pulled his hand away from the woman's damp face, a cold feeling of horror washing over him.

"Winry?"

His voice came out breathless and broken as his mind tried its best to wrap around the truth that stood shivering in front of him. The entire moment seemed unreal. _It can't be…how did she…how would she be able to cross over the gate? _He lunged out and gripped her shoulders tightly, eyes flashing, tears welling in the corners.

"Tell me you didn't open the gate. Tell me I'm just imagining you here saying my name. Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" A guilty and sullen look set into the woman's face as she turned her head away from the accusatory eyes. Anger and fear began to fill his veins and he forced her to face him. "Look at me! Tell me you aren't Winry!" He begin to shake, his body betraying his most repressed emotions as he shook her slightly, she still refusing to look at him directly.

"What was I supposed to do, Ed?" Thunder boomed in the background, almost swallowing the faint volume of her voice. "You left me…no goodbyes…no letter…nothing. It was as if I didn't matter to you-"

"Of course you mattered." He said between clenched teeth.

"Then why, Ed?!" She raised her eyes at that moment, tears falling down her already damp face, her voice rising sharply. A nearby couple huddling beneath an umbrella gave them a sideward glance before continuing down the paved walk. Edward felt his world stop and his head feel light. It was true. The woman standing before him really was his childhood friend…and the only other woman capable of capturing his heart.

"Idiot."

Her eyes widened, as she searched his face for understanding. "What…?"

"Idiot!" His hand rose quickly as if possessed, and he slapped her face. Hard. She raised her own trembling hand and gingerly touched her cheek, reddened now, by the blow. It was Ed's turn to look shocked as held out his hand as if it was something foreign and his heart broke from his actions.

"Winry, I'm so-"

"I remember when I made a hand for you. Hm, I never knew that it would ever be used to…hurt…m.." She pulled away from him and headed towards the street.

"Winry, wait." He reached after her, but she eluded him. The rain was still pouring as he dashed after her, pleading with her to stop. She heard him call out to her and knew that he was close behind. It was a mistake. Why had she bothered? Why couldn't she just accept the brothers' absence and move on within her life? Why did she seek such dangerous power only to face the man she loved and see this anger in his eyes?

She wasn't sure what made her stop and turn around at that moment. She was barely able to hear Edward's voice calling out to her over the boom of thunder and the faint roar a rapidly approaching motorcar. She saw his eyes as he stood a few feet away, her blue ones connecting to his gold and she understood everything…

He saw the horrific scene, yet he felt rooted to the concrete. _Move, damnit, _his mind screamed at him as he found his bearings and thrust himself into the middle of the street and to the front of a steaming car, falling down onto his knees beside the crumpled bleeding heap before it. His vision instantly became blurry as a flood of tears rushed his eyes and he felt dizzy.

"Winry….no…shit…" His voice cracked under the strain and grief and without thinking, he clapped his hands together and pressed his palms into her blood that was accumulating on the ground. "No damnit…come back! I can't lose you, too…I can't!" He screamed out into the grey and rain, his tears and mucus mingling with the falling cold liquid, choosing to ignore the gathering crowd and signs of panic among them. He collapsed into the puddle, reaching out and pulling her frame into his lap, her blond hair hanging loosely about her porcelain face. She looked angelic to him as her blood soaked into his slacks and shirt all the while trying to will his body to stop shaking.

"What the hell am I thinking? Alchemy couldn't save my mother and it damn sure can't do a thing for me here. It was hard leaving you, you dummy, you couldn't see that? I had to protect you…I never wanted to see you hurt. I just wanted to put the sins of my past behind me. From the day I met you, I've gone to bed with your image in my mind and I wake up every day with you in my heart…and now you're…DAMNIT!"

The faint cry of sirens wailed, approaching in the near distance, as the rain did little to wash away the pain and blood.


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Six months later…_

_Central Headquaters-Ametris, spring 1927_

Several chipper chirps from two finches sitting on a branch near an open window made a dark haired man sitting at a large oak desk pause a moment in his writing and turn the plush leather chair around to view the scenery beyond his four walls. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and a light breeze rustled the sheer white curtains that hung high above the floor to ceiling glass. From his position he could see a gathering crowd around the large steps that lead into Central's headquarters, decorated heavily with streamers, banners and, balloons.

A light rapping on the office's door made him turn slightly away from his people watching, to address his new visitor.

"Enter."

"How are you feeling, sir?" A poised uniform woman with neatly tied back blonde hair stepped through the small opening, a gentle smile lighting her face as she closed the door behind her.

"You know me. I'm as calm as always…General." The woman's face flushed red at his words.

"Sir, please…"

"You've earned it."

"This is your day. All of Ametris is waiting to hear the address of their new fürher. Is this your speech?" She walked up to the desk and took a few papers from the desk, scanning over them.

"Yea, though I'm not much of a public speaker. I just hope I don't get booed."

"The people of this country love you. You showed excellent strength and leadership during a very tumultuous time for this country and helped rebuild the reputation of the military. You are their leader. They _chose_ you, sir."

The man shifted slightly to look back out of the window. "…thank you, Riza."

Hawkeye's head shot up and she blushed brighter at the sound of her first name from the man's lips. A few moments passed before she was able to speak again.

"…S-sir, the report from _that_ incident was finally completed and locked away into the records." Mustang remained facing the window. "I could have them sent up if you'd like."

"No need, Hawkeye. I don't think we'd soon forget what we saw there. How is that young man recovering?"

"Better. I recently spoke with the butcher, Curtis who said that Mason is making great progress with his physical therapy."

"So he's walking?"

"A little, every day."

"Hm. What were the eighth division able to recover from the last investigation of the house?"

"Not much. Mostly antiques."

"And Dante?"

"We don't think she was able to find a transfer. After we arrived and found the young man on the ground near death and Ms. Rockbell…we searched for her after she tried the soul transfer and failed…" Riza's voice sounded distant and reminiscent as she recapped the horrific scene of discovery their investigation lead to almost six months ago.

They had found the house and the gruesome actions that were taking place. Winry Rockbell's body lay lifeless in the middle of a transmutation circle before a conquering Dante, as she stood over the girl with the cursed stone, in the midst of a soul transfer. Mustang and Riza had stormed the place after seeing the blast of alchemic power from the road and after rushing to the house,a battle immediately broke out. Dante was thrown, turning to use her energy to dispose of the two intruding officers. She had called out a name, and they soon found themselves facing a newly created homunculus; a bumbling being named 'Sloth'.

"Do you think…that we'd be able to open the-"

"I think that if Ms. Rockbell has found her way back to the other side, she wouldn't want to come home."

* * *

_Ellis Island, spring 1927_

The hum of the crowd was constant as several long lines of people stood patiently in their respective places. A variety of faces, many from a number of European countries and backgrounds, standing next to small bags, probably their only possessions, a telltale sign of the past they'd left behind them for a new start in the 'new world'.

Two young men moved closer to a small window after a couple ahead of them side stepped away. The shorter of the two stepped forward and patiently waited while the attendant pulled a file and acknowledged him.

"Name?"

"Elric. Edward and my brother Alphonse."

"Here's your forms. Please fill these out thoroughly and the both of you stand over there for your examination." He followed the finger of the pointing woman over to the far right of the large room and turned back to her.

"Thank you. C'mon, Alphonse." The two men gathered up their bags and proceeded to walk in the new direction, stepping aside and allowing a new anxious pair to face the window.

His head hung low; he wasn't really interested in the faces around him. They were, much like all, just another face. His brother, however, revealed in the place, and tried his best to cheer his sullen-faced counterpart up.

"Look brother, so many different people are here. So many people are seeking the same things we are. This truly is a new start."

"Hm…sure, Alphonse." He kept moving, catching a few snatches of conversations here and there in his ear; though it was a female's voice that made him stop cold.

"Thank you." _That voice. It sounds strangely familiar. _He turned around to face the voice behind him. She was walking towards them, her head bowed slightly, seemingly glancing down at a few papers in hand. She paused to find her place and their eyes met, the blue with the gold.

"Ed?"

"Winry?"

end.


End file.
